At present, the financial self-service apparatus are widely used. Independent self-service apparatus may provide 24-hour uninterrupted service, so as to provide many advantages to people's lives. Unattended automatic teller machines are convenient to depositors. However, it also provides an opportunity for criminals to steal or intercept money from depositors. As the automatic teller machine is widely installed, criminal cases for the automatic teller machine are also increasing year after year. Such kind of crime mainly includes, i) illegally intercepting money from depositors by taking some actions to the cash outlet; and ii) stealing money from depositors by illegally obtaining information and passwords of bank cards of depositors.
For the first kind of crime, the financial self-service apparatus needs to be equipped with a cash outlet gate which may prevent foreign matters from being inserted, prevent liquid glues, resist a certain violent damage and avoid from being illegally opened. A current cash outlet gate is generally resisted by a gate stopper in order to prevent from being illegally opened. However, it is inevitable to form a gap between the gate and a base plate when assembling the gate, and thus criminals may move the gate stopper from the gap with a thin rigid sheet, so that the gate may be easily opened. Obviously, it is an important problem of designing the financial self-service apparatus to improve the safety and reliability of the cash outlet gate and prevent the cash outlet gate from being illegally opened.
Therefore, it is necessary to provide an anti-inserted foreign matter and anti-liquid glue damaged financial self-service apparatus, which has simplified structure, a low cost and high safety and reliability.